This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to displays for use in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and other electronic equipment may have displays. Driver circuitry may be used to control operation of the displays. In some displays, such as liquid crystal displays, a layer such as a thin-film transistor layer may have a ledge portion on which a display driver integrated circuit is mounted. The minimum size needed for the ledge is at least partly dictated by the size of the driver integrated circuit. In some device designs, such as designs for compact portable devices, the inclusion of this type of driver ledge may give rise to a border region for a liquid crystal display that is larger than desired. In other displays, driver circuitry may be coupled to the display using a flexible printed circuit cable. The attachment structures needed to accommodate attachment of the flexible printed circuit cable to the display may consume more area than desired, particularly in compact devices and in arrangements where thin display borders are desired.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved ways to interconnect displays with associated circuitry such as display driver circuitry.